This invention is directed to a system for supporting a cycle-type vehicle on a training device, and, more particularly, is directed to a system that supports a bicycle in generally upright position on a roller-type training device while still permitting a leaning or floating action of the bicycle as it is ridden on the training device.
There are many ocassions when, due to weather conditions and other factors, it becomes desirable or necessary for a cyclist to train and exercise indoors, where space is limited, and a number of training devices are available for that purpose. One form of training device provides a fixed vertical support for the bicycle above the floor. However, this has the objection that it does not even closely simulate actual riding conditions. Some fixed and variable resistance training devices also include the addition of a friction roller to the moving bicycle wheel or the mounting of the bicycle wheel, for example, on a disc-like plate that is rotatable in a horizontal plane. However, they are subject to the same objections, since as before, the training devices maintain the bicycle relatively fixedly supported in a vertical or upright position.
There is another known type of bicycle training device that does provide for simulated riding which includes three cylindrical rollers having parallel rotation axes and mounted so that the rear bicycle wheel rests on two closely positioned rear rollers and the front bicycle wheel rests on a forward roller. The middle and forward rollers are coupled by a belt so that as the cyclist pedals, the rear bicycle wheel effects rotation of the middle and rearmost rollers, and the belt effects rotation of the forward roller, which causes the front bicycle wheel to rotate approximately at the same speed as the rear bicycle wheel. However, it has the disadvantage that, except for the more experienced cyclists, it is very difficult to steer and maintain balance of the bicycle during riding on such a training device.